uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henk
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Musculair '''Main color: '''Bronze '''Markings: '''Has brown rings around his eyes, has a sideways cresent moon on his chest, has brown dots on his hands and stripes on his thights '''Skin color: '''Light yellow peach muzzle '''Eye style and color: '''Rounded rectangular, brown eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has two dreads on the side of his head, they have a brown tip as well as a stripe above them. Dreads in the back are kept short. All his dreads have a rough wave to them '''Other noticeable features: *'Gem -' Has a gem on his forehead to help magnify his earth powers Overall clothing style: Wears simple brown pants tucked away into boots. Has fingerless gloves, minus his index finger and middle finger which are fully covered. Has a golden chocker and rings at his gloves 'Personality' Likes *Nature *Forests *The outside *Star sky Dislikes *Homosexuals *Technology *Things go that against nature Fav drink: Water Fav food: Watermelon Personality: *Narrow minded *Overall cranky *Aggresive *Short fuse *Doesn't take shit *Homophobic *Anti-social *Pridefull *Oddly calm *Easily anoyyed *Traditionalist *Little to no empathy 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Very skilled in street fighting *Has skills in both close range and far range *Isn't scared to cheat Weaknesses: *Tends to get cocky *His focus is much more on attack on than defense leaving him open for attacks *Powers are weaker when not direct in contact with the ground Abilities: *'Sensory' - Able to sense the vibrations in the ground in a certain radius, thus knowing if people sneak up on him *'Earth bending' - Does this in as broad of a definition as you can thing, best compared to earth bending in AtLA and ALoK *'Earthspikes' - The one way of earth bending that he uses most, creating huge spikes that jut out of the ground in rapid rate. Often most usefull when the opponent isn't pay attention 'History' *Oldest of a pair of twins born to a middle class family in Echidnapolis *Half an hour older than his twin brother Dirk *Overall had an uneventfull early childhood, finding a lot of peace in the forest and outside *His love for nature growing as he discovered his powers slowly but surely *Started noticing his twin's growing obsession in technology *Barked this down due to his own views how it ruined what nature already had given them over the course of time *Didn't make much friends through out his childhood, often sticking to himself and focussed on flowers and plants *Caught wind of Dirk dating guys *Completely flips out at it because homosexuality is not something natural and has no true purpose *Started clashing more and more with Dirk due to their opposing views *Their clashing gets worse and worse and the two have a big fight at 19 *In his blind rage Henk throws Dirk of the island *Quickly realizes what a stupid thing he did and flees the island the next day *Tries to find his barings on the mainlands *But discovers this to be suprisingly hard with all the urban areas and not that much nature *Though ends up getting in a conflict with a few people who do their street fighting *Easily clicks with them and joins them after the fight *Able to substain life with the money he makes with those arranged fights *Has his wallet almost stolen by Garu-da *And boom attachedment piece Garu-da gained *Tends to get painfully anoyyed at her sticking to him so much *Their fighting gorup gets challanged by a rival one and they lose pretty badly *Sees Garu-da being overpowered and comes to safe her *Nurtures her back to health despite not being a medic or even a good doctor at all *She would not stop about a legion and dragged him towards it despite his loud groaning and anger at science *Plottwist, brother who he though he had killed with throwing him off the island is alive and part of the Legion *Just feels his blood boil at this, vowing to himself to end his brother because of how much of an abomination he is in Henk's eyes *Infection arc happens *Ran back off to Scelus *Currently just trying to find ways to money and stay alive *Stays there for a litle while before heading back to the island *Gets involved with Kay-ti and ends up helping her get rid of Ethan by litterally tossing him off the island (Noticing a trend here?) *Might have a hate crush on her in some odd twisted way 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Was my first echidna character *Is meant to be a complete asshole with as good as no redeeming factors Category:Minor Characters Category:Echidna Category:Male Category:Alive